1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle covers and more specifically to those covers designed for use on automobiles being moved in railway transit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many vehicle covers are known for protecting cars, trucks and other vehicles from various conditions such as road and weather conditions. These also address problems of protecting certain specific areas of the vehicle such as windows, tires, etc., as well as problems relating to the nature of the cover itself, such as efficiency, portability, materials, etc. While the vehicle cover of this invention is also applicable for use in many situations, such as open storage or transportation on open racks on highways or railroads, it specifically addresses the problems of protecting vehicles, namely those automobiles and trucks that are in railway transit generally from factory to dealership. During transit, the automobiles on the railway cars are subject not only to weather conditions and the hazards of the track but to a special problem of vandalism which occurs when the trains ride through underpasses and rocks are thrown directly at the automobiles passing underneath. Thus a type of cover is needed that affords greater protection than that commonly found in standard car covers.